User talk:HugeKidvsKatFan/Archive 4
asking wikia im asking wikia for help, ill see what they can do for you -- Parsonsda' ' Talk | Sign Here '' 17:10, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! i just been informed about a better version, in addition wikia help room 2.0 is now available by the side menu http://webchat.freenode.net/?channels=wikia -- Parsonsda' ' Talk | Sign Here '' 17:20, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Temporary Problems we have the new safety bar on site that get you to best pages, the only set back is the dismiss button is missing wikia is look at this so please don't think your pc is broke also i added a site ester egg in it, the little logo will take you to a random page -- Parsonsda' ' Talk | Sign Here '' 17:55, November 24, 2009 (UTC) userboxes Their my newest update! they show off stuff about you, at the moment we only have staff wiki ones, tho soon we will have a "kat love" / "coop lover" user box to show who's you favorite, tho we don't have the images yet, enjoy the new update. -- Parsonsda' ' Talk | Sign Here '' 22:11, November 25, 2009 (UTC) image size the image you see is alway the same size to fit it in rows/Columns , just copy that image, also i can 100% their wont be a 3d move this is due to the size of the show, it need to be massive to go 3d,sorry -- Parsonsda' ' Talk | Sign Here '' 18:31, December 2, 2009 (UTC) 3d youtube you can make you youtube video 3d thoe it kinda rubish look on you offical youtube channel for more info -- Parsonsda' ' Talk | Sign Here '' 22:14, December 2, 2009 (UTC) help to bring kat intro real life i need a big shot of him talking or just a big shot of him, this is so he can sit next to me and i can interview him, thanks -- Parsonsda' ' Talk | Sign Here '' 15:30, December 3, 2009 (UTC) pictures i get the picture from u yours, imm trying to make a tutorial some i tell you how i do it, it be on soon within a week or 2 but keep up for good work, also if you learn to master png images ill give you admin access , so keep up for good work -- Parsonsda' ' Talk | Sign Here '' 18:43, December 3, 2009 (UTC) english kat i have tried that, thou it ended rubbish, subtitles will make it cool -- Parsonsda' ' Talk | Sign Here '' 16:24, December 4, 2009 (UTC) my big secret thou i am the admin of runescape wikia i never really watch the show much, it my brother you see he hate the show, i don't get why, so i searched online hoping to find video online, and then i came across this wikia, it was in such bad shape it made me angry, why people would do such a thing to a show, so i took it over and started adding video to it, soon my big goal will be complete , im planing to build a auto t.v once i got all of the videos, then my brother cant stop me watching it ever again, thou i try to watch it as much as possible it cool having a alien cat that can do anything, that why i love it. -- Parsonsda' ' Talk | Sign Here '' 21:52, December 4, 2009 (UTC) pages unlocked and , it is time ages ago i locked some pages but i forgot to unlock them well there open now, event kat is, and also im upgrade you power you now have full control of this wikia, congratulation! =D you also get access to the homepage and all locked pages , you get full access to the site, and editor as great as you disturbs it, once again Congratulations for all you amazing work on this wikia =D i hope to see the same great work in the future , (p.s don't pressure yourself on editing, if you do it can really annoy you, just edit when you happy as always) -- Parsonsda' ' Talk | Sign Here '' 16:12, December 8, 2009 (UTC) wikia room mabey i should tell you how all the stuff works in the wikia room, just meet me there and ill quickly talk to you and answer and question you have, you already know how to get to it, see you there =) -- Parsonsda' ' Talk | Sign Here '' 16:22, December 8, 2009 (UTC) sorry and protect sorry i was offline for a while i was waiting in the wikia room for you and then the area lost connection sorry if you were looking for me (im in there now so when your ready meet me there) and protect a page is to stop other editors editing it you got acess to the full site, and if you do make mistake i have something to do =) ps see you in the wikia room soon -- Parsonsda' ' Talk | Sign Here '' 19:55, December 8, 2009 (UTC) i like... mr. kat and phoebe and coop. team kat i'll join team kat. me join the meowz XD i'll join team kat and be the leader or writter if u want. ♥ darkchao700 my fan kat darkchao700 ♥ kats 4 ever. what does this say? Ѧ=a Ѫ=b Ѭ=c Ѡ=d ৰ=e ѣ=f ѥ=g Ԅ=h Ѯ=i ȸ=j Γ=k ϕ=l ϣ=n ϰ=m Џ=o Ж=p φ=q ϑ=r Ͽ=s Ϸ=t Ђ=u ϼ=v Ѣ=w ϫ=x љ=y ѱ=z Letter: Dear journal, I appear to have teleported to a odd planted, thier apears to be life on this planted and water and it not to far from the sun. but takeing over this planet wont be easy, due to the fact that a boy name Coop who know what I am, he also broke my teleportfunction on collar thier no way I can get home now, life not all bad on this planet, I have a "owner" called Millie and she treats me like a king, well sometime, so ill keep in contact with you. your friend Kat ♥ darkchao700 My favorite character it's Coop My Favorite Character: Coop (Tato2000) My favorite character it's Coop Thanks ill take a look at it =) -- Parsonsda' ' Talk | Sign Here '' 16:50, December 10, 2009 (UTC) thanks i'll be on in an hour so please wait. screenshot please screenshot it to me please -- Parsonsda' ' Talk | Sign Here '' 18:11, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Click it Click The Gift =) -- Parsonsda' ' Talk | Sign Here '' 16:43, December 11, 2009 (UTC) the kitty vanishes http://kidvskat.wikia.com/wiki/The_Kitty_Vanishes ♥ darkchao700 video don't are to right (by User:Tato2000) I'm know how to fix videos.